


Of Smoke and Mirrors

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter tries to correct a mistake.





	Of Smoke and Mirrors

Title: Of Smoke and Mirrors  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Sylar  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Warnings: M/M sex.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter tries to correct a mistake.  
Table/Prompt: Un-Themed #5/Justice  
A/N: This was written for the Petlar Exchange for [](http://entagled-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**entagled_now**](http://entagled-now.livejournal.com/) with the prompt of Mirror. It is also written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).

  


Peter stood, staring into the mirror.He came here every day; it was his penance, his punishment.Nathan worried, as did Mohinder and Bennet, but he couldn’t help it, he had to come.

  
For hours he either sat or stood, staring into the mirror.He didn’t eat, he barely slept.When his body finally caved in, forced him to its will, he went into the other room and slept.When he’d wake up, he’d find a tray by the bed.Claire.Claire must’ve left it for him and so he ate.And then he’d go back into the room, staring into the mirror again.

  
Sometimes he could feel the tears falling down his face.When that happened, Nathan would ridicule him; tell him that he was letting his emotions get the best of him again.But Peter didn’t care.He ignored his brother, not listening to anything anyone had to say to him.They didn’t understand.

  
This day was no different.He entered the non-descript room.It was in the middle of a warehouse which was in the middle of the city.No one knew it was there, no one would care if they did.Only a handful of them knew what was kept in it and Peter was nearly the only one that would enter the building.Nathan would, but only to collect Peter, bring him home.Claire would, but only long enough to leave food before she practically ran back out.

  
Peter never acknowledged them.

  
Today, this day, he entered the room.He pulled a chair over to the mirror, staring.Nothing ever changed, it was always the same.Peter stared and nothing changed.

  
“I’m sorry.I’m so, so sorry.”Peter whispered, his voice echoing in the cavernous room.It bounced back, assaulting his ears.The mirror shuddered.

  
Peter gave a start, but didn’t move.He looked at the mirror, watching closely.

  
“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.”Peter said softly, standing up and walking to the mirror.He touched his fingers to it, reverently.The mirror shuddered harder.

  
Peter placed his forehead against the mirror, tears softly rolling down his face.“I’ll make it better, I promise.I’ll make it right.”He pushed off of the mirror, walking out the door, his face set hard.

  
In the mirror, Sylar slammed his fists against the surface again, silently screaming.

**_  
Six months ago._**

 ** __**

 ** __**

  
Peter paced in Bennet’s office.The Company was gone, at least as it had been.But Bennet had resurrected it, brought it back to life, changing it into the thing that it should’ve been from the beginning.The Company still brought specials in, but this time to help them, educate them.Other specials taught the new ones how to control their powers, to use them for good.So Sylar could never happen again.

  
The door opened, Bennet walked in followed by Mohinder.Peter was surprised to see the scientist here.He had sworn to never help The Company again, even if Bennet was the one in control.

  
“Peter, have a seat.”Bennet indicated a seat across from him as Mohinder sat in the other chair.Peter sat down, warily looking at Bennet and Mohinder.Mohinder refused to look at either Peter or Bennet.

  
“Why did you call me in?I thought I was supposed to have a break?”Peter looked at Bennet blandly.

  
Bennet glanced at Mohinder before turning back to Peter.“We have some information for you.Something we thought you’d be interested in.”Bennet shuffled papers around on his desk, avoiding looking Peter in the eye.

  
“What is it?I’m really too tired to play games.”Peter glared at both men.

  
“Sylar’s alive.”Mohinder said quietly.

  
“What!How?!”Peter cried out.

  
“We’re not sure.But we…”Bennet started.

  
“We?!There is no _we_!”Mohinder shouted.“I wanted nothing to do with any of this.I only helped because you promised that _this_ time he’d stay gone!”Mohinder jumped up from his chair, sending it flying backwards.Peter stared at him, surprised.

  
“Mohinder, calm down.I’m trying to explain to Peter…”

  
“There’s nothing to explain!Just kill the sick son of a bitch and be done with it!”Mohinder snarled.

  
“Mohinder!”Bennet said sharply, getting the man’s attention.“Sit down!I need to explain to Peter our-the plan.”Mohinder grumbled but sat down, glaring at Bennet.

  
“Is someone going to explain to me what’s going on?I would really like to go home, take a shower and go to sleep.”Peter sat back in his chair, looking back and forth between the men.

  
Bennet cleared his throat, waiting to see if Mohinder would have any more outbursts.When the scientist stayed quiet, Bennet turned to Peter.

  
“Yes, Sylar is alive.We don’t know how, but he is.Luckily for us, he seems too hurt to be doing much damage, but that’s not going to last.If we’re going to capture him, now is the time, while he’s weak and in pain.”Bennet drummed his fingers on the desktop.Peter stared at him, waiting for him to continue.When Bennet saw that Peter wasn’t saying anything, he continued.“We-I have a plan.There’s someone that has an ability that can help us greatly.If we approach her the right way, I’m sure she’ll be glad to help.But, there’s one small problem.Her power has a very small range, which means we have to get Sylar close to her for it too work.In order to do that Peter,” Bennet watched Peter closely, “we need you to make Sylar trust you.Trust you enough that he won’t suspect the trap until it’s sprung.”

  
Peter narrowed his eyes.“What do you mean, ‘trust me’?What exactly did you have in mind?”

  
Bennet stared hard into Peter’s eyes.“That’s entirely up to you how you want to do it, but he has to trust you completely.He can not expect a trap or it won’t work.”

  
Peter thought for a few minutes.He couldn’t see a way to make Sylar trust him that much, but there had to be something… “If I can get him to trust me, then what?How do you plan on trapping him?”

  
“This person, Kara, has the ability to trap someone in an object.We plan to have her place Sylar into something that he can’t break out of.We have to do some research on that yet, to find the right object, but we should have an answer by the time we’re ready to trap him.”

  
“And I take it you’re not happy with this plan Mohinder?”Peter looked at him.Mohinder looked back, stone faced.

  
“No, I’m not happy at all.No matter what you think Bennet, Sylar will find a way to escape, he always does!”Mohinder snapped.

  
“Not this time Mohinder.My sources tell me that once Kara places something, they stay put.He’s never going to be free again.”

**_  
Four months ago_**

 ** __**

 ** __**

  
Peter stood in the alley, waiting.It had taken two months, but he had finally gotten Sylar to trust him.He still felt a little guilty, manipulating Sylar like he had, but it had been the only way to convince him that he really was serious. _Only Sylar would have a large enough ego to actually believe the pile of bullshit I laid on him._ Peter shook his head.He couldn’t think like that, Sylar would notice.

  
He had spent many days that first month, bloody and near death, before he had convinced Sylar that he wanted to join forces, that he really didn’t want to be such a good guy anymore and that he was more than willing to help him collect more abilities.Peter felt sick when he thought of the people that he had brought Sylar too, helped him kill.But the people had volunteered, they were dying anyways and if their deaths meant that a killer would be caught, they were willing to help.

  
Peter checked his watch.He hated waiting but Sylar was still leery of him and didn’t trust him enough to meet anywhere else.The sound of footsteps behind him made him turn, looking at a figure coming out of the shadows.Sylar.

  
“It’s about time!I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”Peter huffed, sticking his cold hands into his pockets.Sylar just looked at him.

  
“Sorry, I got…distracted.”The taller man said, giving Peter a look he couldn’t identify.

  
“Whatever.Can we go now?”

  
“Sure.Do you have a lead?”Sylar started walking out of the alley, not bothering to see if Peter was following.

  
“Yeah, there’s a guy down on 

71st Street that has a really interesting power.You want to go check him out?”

  
Sylar nodded, leading the way.When they got too the house, Sylar waited for Peter to unlock the door.Peter gave a smile when he heard the door click open, letting Sylar go in first.

  
The house felt warm after the cold air outside.Peter rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up.He followed Sylar into the back bedroom.He prayed that the old man that lived here had changed his mind, had left the house.No such luck Peter saw as Sylar entered the room.

  
The old man lay sleeping.Sylar went over to the bed, looking back at Peter.Peter stepped next too him, afraid of what was going to happen next.

  
“I want you to do it Peter.Show me just how much you really want this.”Sylar said softly, looking Peter in the eyes.Peter gulped, nodding his head.

  
Silently Peter prayed that the man would stay asleep, that he could actually do this without Sylar suspecting him.He raised his hand, pointing his finger.Sylar had shown him how, but he had never actually done this yet.Concentrating, he started the cut.

  
The old man woke up, screaming.Sylar quickly pinched his vocal cords off to keep him quiet.Peter faltered before continuing the cut.Before he knew it, it was over and the man was dead.He looked away while Sylar took the brain out.That was another thing; Sylar did not want anyone to know what exactly he did with the brains.And that was alright with Peter. 

  
The next thing he knew, he was thrown up against the wall. _Shit!Did he figure it out?Does he know?_ Peter almost lashed out in panic when warm lips crushed down on his.Gasping, his mouth was plundered by Sylar’s tongue.It raced around his mouth, playing tag with his own.Before he could stop himself, a soft moan slipped out which spurred Sylar on.His hand slid down Peter’s front, playfully tugging at his belt buckle.

  
“You did so well Peter, you deserve a reward.”Sylar breathed into Peter’s ear, flicking his tongue.

  
Peter closed his eyes, not believing this was happening.Sylar undid his buckle and zipper, slipping a hand inside and caressing Peter’s cock.Peter whimpered, pushing against Sylar’s hand.Sylar chuckled, leaning against Peter.

  
“You like that, don’t you?Perfect Peter Petrelli wants nothing better then to be stroked and fondled by a serial killer.If only your family could see you now.”He nuzzled Peter’s neck, moving his hand slowly along his length.

  
Peter moaned.He knew he should fight back, but maybe this was just another test.And frankly, he couldn’t think straight anyway.The things Sylar was doing to him made his brain melt.The feeling of Sylar’s hand on his cock made him want more.More touch, more feeling, more Sylar.He grabbed Sylar’s shoulders, arching his back.

  
Sylar continued to stroke him, grinding his own cock against Peter’s thigh.He bit hard along Peter’s jaw; causing welts to raise that immediately disappeared.Sylar’s other hand reached up under Peter’s shirt, running across his chest, scratching.

  
“You’ve been such a good boy Pete; you’ve done exactly what you’ve been told.I’m glad, I was hoping.”Sylar murmured against Peter’s lips before he plunged his tongue into his mouth, playing tag with Peter’s tongue.

  
Peter felt lost.Whatever Sylar was up too was working.All he wanted was for Sylar to never stop what he was doing.He bucked against Sylar, trying to get more friction.Sylar chuckled.

  
“Like this Pete?I can stop if you want me too.”He reached into Peter’s boxers, grabbing hold of his cock and started pumping it hard and fast.Peter cried out, bucking his hips wildly.Sylar bit down on Peter’s neck, drawing blood.

  
Peter screamed, feeling himself coming, wetting the front of his boxers.He sagged down the wall; the only thing keeping him up was the press of Sylar’s body against him.

  
“There, there Pete, it’s okay.”Sylar stroked his hair, giving him a predatory grin.“I think it’s time we changed our little partnership, don’t you?”Peter could only nod in agreement; his mind was still too incoherent for rational thought.

  
Sylar pressed his lips to Peter’s forehead.“Good.Let’s have a little discussion then, shall we?”

**_  
Six weeks ago._**

 ** __**

 ** __**

  
Peter paced in Bennet’s office.He couldn’t believe this had gotten so out of control and there was no way that he could tell Bennet what exactly he had done to gain Sylar’s trust.He wasn’t sure if it was lust or love, but he couldn’t stop thinking of the killer.He had spent the last three months in Sylar bed, holding him, touching him, fucking him.It seemed like Sylar got off on the killing, he was always insatiable after a kill.Peter jerked when the door opened behind him.

  
“Sorry to keep you waiting Peter.We have some things to discuss.”Bennet said as he strolled to his desk.

__  
Shit, shit, shit!He knows!He knows what Sylar and I’ve been doing.Peter thought frantically.He tried to read Bennet’s mind, but it was shut off to him.Either Bennet could block him or the Haitian was nearby.He tried to look nonchalant as Bennet opened the file he held.  
“What’s going on?”

  
Bennet looked at him coolly.“We’ve finally been able to plan the trap.Kara said that, for our purposes, a mirror would work best.But she’s worried; she’s never put anything living into an object before so we have to do some final research.She’s working on it right now.She’s been able to get things in and it looks good so far.So, we’re going to spring the trap in two weeks and we need you to get him too this address on that night by 7 p.m.”Bennet handed Peter a slip of paper.Peter nodded, putting it in his pocket.

  
“This is important Peter, without you, this won’t work.”Bennet glanced at him.

  
The door suddenly slammed open, Mohinder bursting into the room.“Bennet!We’ve got a problem with the…Peter!”Mohinder looked at him in surprise.Bennet got up from his desk.

  
“Excuse me for a minute Peter.”He followed Mohinder out into the hall.

  
Peter could hear the two arguing, but he didn’t listen in.Whatever was the matter had nothing to do with him and as long as they left him out of it, he didn’t care.Bennet came back into the room, looking angry.

  
“Everything okay?”Peter asked.Bennet gave him a bland look.

  
“Everything’s fine, Mohinder is just panicking over nothing.So.You understand what you have to do then?No problems?”

  
Peter watched Bennet carefully.“No, I understand.And I’ll get him there on time.”

  
“Good, we’ll see you in two weeks then.”Bennet went back to his paperwork as Peter left the room.

**_  
Two weeks ago._**

 ** __**

 ** __**

  
Peter slammed his hand down on Bennet’s desk.“You didn’t tell me this is what was going to happen!Didn’t you do any research into what would happen to anyone put into the objects?!”Peter yelled at Bennet, his face nearly purple with rage.

  
“We did look into it and it was decided it was a reasonable risk.There was no guarantee that Sylar would be affected the same way.”Bennet said calmly.

  
“But there was a chance!How could you put someone with mental problems into a mirror that causes…?”

  
“It doesn’t matter Peter.It still needed to be done.”

  
“But to put an unstable mind into something that is basically a sensory deprivation tank is going to make matters worse!How can we even begin to help him?!”Peter slammed his hand down again on Bennet’s desk.Bennet continued to look at Peter calmly.

  
“This isn’t about that is it Peter?I know what’s gotten you so upset. I warned you to be careful but you didn’t listen.How long?How long have you and Sylar been fucking?”Peter stopped, staring at Bennet.

  
“That’s none of your business.You told me to get him to trust me any way I could, so I did.”Peter ran his fingers through his hair.“I didn’t intend for that too happen.”

  
Bennet nodded.“I know Peter, and I’m sorry.But you knew there were risks involved.We can’t let Sylar loose, ever.He’s going to be in that mirror forever and that’s where he’s going to stay.We can’t let him out, even if we wanted too.That’s not how Kara’s power works.”

  
“You’re wrong, I’ll find a way.And then we’ll get him the help he so desperately needs to get better.”

  
“Peter, you’re living in a pipe dream, Sylar will never be rehabilitated.He’s already too far gone.”

  
“I don’t believe that.I can fix him, I know I can!”Peter stormed out of the office followed by Bennet’s sigh.

  
Peter ran into Mohinder outside of Bennet’s office, knocking the scientist to the floor.

  
“Oh god, I’m sorry Mohinder.Here, let me help you up.”He held his hand out.Mohinder grabbed it and Peter pulled him up.

  
“Why are you so angry?”Mohinder asked, brushing off his clothes.

  
“Because Bennet just told me that he knew about the sensory deprivation part of the trap.I can’t believe he’d torture someone like that!It’s-it’s inhumane!”

  
Mohinder stared at Peter.“But he deserves it Peter.Think of all the people he tortured and killed.Does he deserve better treatment then they got?”

  
Peter gaped at Mohinder.“You knew!You knew exactly what was going to happen, didn’t you?”Mohinder nodded.“I’m going to get him out of there, I know he can be saved, he just needs a chance!”

  
“Peter, think about it.You’re letting your emotions get the better of you again.Sylar is a madman and a killer; he needs to stay where he is.There is no salvation for someone like him.”Mohinder spat out.

  
“You’re wrong Mohinder.I’m going to find someone that can reverse this, and then I’m getting him help.”He headed towards the exit.

  
“Peter!Peter!”Mohinder called after him, but Peter just ignored him.

**_  
Present_**

 ** __**

 ** __**

  
Peter had spent the last two weeks desperately searching for someone that could reverse Kara’s ability.He had finally found a man down in the Amazon jungle that had the ability he needed.He traveled to the man’s village, talking to him and explaining why he was there.The gentleman, a shaman for his tribe, nodded at Peter.He told Peter what he could do and said that he hoped it was helpful.Peter thanked him, giving him gifts for the village in thanks.Peter headed back home.

  
Peter materialized in front of Bennet’s door.He wasn’t sure if he should tell Bennet what he had in mind, or just go and do it.But the honest part of himself wouldn’t let him not warn everyone.He knocked on the door, entering when Bennet called out “Come in.”

  
Bennet looked up from his desk, taking in Peter’s determined face.Mohinder sat in a chair, looking curiously at Peter as he came in.“What’s going on Peter?What do you need?”

  
“I’ve come to warn you that I found a way to get Sylar out of the mirror.Hopefully it’s not too late and I can still help him, if you haven’t totally destroyed his mind.”Peter glared at Bennet.

  
“You can’t be serious Peter!You can’t let that monster loose!”Mohinder cried out.

  
“I’m dead serious Mohinder.I will save Sylar, whether you like it or not.”

  
Bennet looked at Peter.“Mohinder, why don’t you let me talk to Peter?”Mohinder glared at Peter before leaving the room.“Do you honestly think this is a good idea?You can’t just let that monster free Peter.”Bennet sat back in his chair.

  
“Yes I do Noah!You had no right to do it.It’s one thing to imprison someone, something else entirely to cause them to lose their mind.What did you think would happen?Did you ever have any intention to help him?”

  
“What do you want to hear Peter?That I really did not have any intention or desire to help him?That I hope he rots in that mirror forever?You know how I feel Peter, it shouldn’t be a surprise.”Bennet put his steepled fingers to his chin.

  
“I don’t care what you think.I’m going to save him.”Peter spun around, storming out of the room.

  
He walked quickly to the warehouse.Sylar had trusted him once; he could make him trust him again enough to save him. He knew that he could save Sylar, he just needed time.And time was something he had plenty of, if he needed it.He pushed the door open, hurrying to the inner room.Peter slammed the inner door open, looking towards the mirror.He stopped, frozen by the sight in front of him. 

  
Mohinder stood in front of the mirror, staring at it.The glass shuddered violently.It would have been enough to cause the mirror to tip and fall if it hadn’t been bolted to the floor.A hammer hung loosely at Mohinder’s side, his hand gripping it tightly.

  
“Mohinder, what are you doing?”Peter said softly, afraid to startle the other man.He moved quickly and quietly towards him.

  
Mohinder didn’t take his eyes off of the mirror.“I can’t let you do this Peter.I can’t let you free him.He’s killed so many; he can’t be allowed to kill ever again.”Mohinder raised the arm holding the hammer. 

  
“Mohinder, you don’t want to be a killer, do you?”Peter eyed Mohinder, he was only a few feet away, maybe he could reach him in time to stop him.

  
“You don’t understand Peter, I have to do this.It’s for the greater good.”Mohinder turned a tear stained face towards Peter before turning back towards the mirror.

  
“Nooooooooooo!”Peter screamed as Mohinder swung the hammer.

  
  



End file.
